The Trials of a Ninja Part One
by RedFoxDemon
Summary: [AU] Sakura is from a noble family and is now on her way to becomming a ninja, although there are some exceptions. Watch her journey in a camp filled with males, as she tries to prove herself. R&R, better summary inside!
1. Introduction

Authors note at the end...

Well here is a new story...well my old one but re-done! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING **

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

(P.o.v.) - Different points of view

**Summary**: Sakura is from a Noble family, The King (Jiraiya) has recently allowed girls to become Ninja's. The Captain of the camp, Ittetsu, is against having women as ninja's since they are more emotional. So the King and the Captain arrange a deal, that if she is not worthy enough she will be sent home and can never become a ninja again. How will Sakura react? What will happen when she arrives? How will she feel being the only girl in the camp? And how will the boys treat her? Read to find out XD!

* * *

The Trials of a Ninja- Part 1

Chapter 1 – Introduction

* * *

The night was silent; the only sound that could be heard was a slight hiss emitted by the air as a group of five figures flew rapidly through the forest, landing softly on the trees surrounding them. They were all fully clad in camouflage that blended in perfectly with their surroundings.

The group continued to run rapidly, but slowed down when the commander gave the signal. The group immediately split up into different parts of the forest, yet remained close enough so that if trouble arouse they could react quickly to eliminate the problem.

"Report" the commander ordered quietly, as he double checked his area.

"Area A, clear, sir"

"Area B, clear, sir"

"Area C, clear, sir"

"Area D, clear, sir"

The commander nodded his head in satisfaction even though he knew his troops could not see him. He then gave the signal that it was safe for them to return to there original spots to set up camp for the night.

His comrades moved quickly and set up camp, finding it a little difficult with no light.

"Should we light a fire, sir?" A man asked as he finished up setting his tent.

"No, we're still on the enemy's territory, it's too risky" the commander said as he rummaged through his pack trying to find food. Once he found it, he took it out and turned around to distribute it.

The group sat silently eating there stale bread, some cringing at the taste of the old musty bread. The group had no choice, but to eat it or faint from weakness. They had just suffered an attack earlier and lost three of there men, the battle was gruesome and left the remaining ANBU weaker then they expected; meaning now they had to take extra precautions, the enemy was certainly still out there waiting to finish their job.

After the ANBU finished there 'meal' they quickly scouted the area again before choosing one of the men to guard the camping site while the others slept.

The man on guard lowered his head reminiscing about the rest of the squad who did not make it…they were his friends and they were gone. He said a silent prayer in hopes that there souls may find peace.

The sound of a crack interrupted his thoughts; he turned his head to the right his hand reaching to his holster to grab a kunai, his glare aimed at the trees above the camp.

He closed his eyes trying to feel the chakra of the enemy, but found that he couldn't trace any. He quickly turned to the direction of the tents yelling out the signal that there were enemies in the area. As soon as the signal was said, the other members rushed out of the tents, weapons at hand.

The ANBU quickly formed themselves into a circle, their backs facing each other.

"Captain, what do we do, we won't last" one of the men whispered.

"Hold your ground, don't show weakness…when I give the signal we retreat back to headquarters" the captain informed them quietly.

The rest of the team nodded and waited for the attack that was to come. The ANBU captain quickly scanned the area for signs of chakra and gasped.

"What is it Captain?" the guard said clutching his kunai. "I sense a strong presence not far from here…this chakra is not the same as our other enemies…it is coming our way fast..." the captain whispered. The others nodded and watched the signal there captain gave out. They quickly followed orders killing nine of there previous enemies who had just entered the clearing and were scattered around the area.

As the presence began to get closer the ANBU captain frantically gave the signal to retreat.

The team followed orders going as fast as they could to escape the evil presence that was coming their way.

They ran for about an hour before the presence that was following them suddenly disappeared. The team looked around quizzically, trying to sense the unknown chakra.

The captain was about to give orders when he suddenly dropped to the ground, several kunai protruding from his back. The others looked at their captain in shock, wondering why they couldn't sense the attack.

"We have to get out of here!" one of the members stated clutching his kunai harder, glancing at the dead body of their captain.

Silence entered the clearing and the guard who was on duty earlier closed his eyes once more tying to find the strong chakra. When he found nothing, he moved his gaze from the area to the rest of the team, and gasped as he found the rest of them on the floor dead, their faces contracting in a painful manner.

"How…" he whispered in shock. He had just heard one of his teammates talk. "What's going on…I would have sensed them being attacked…there aren't even any external wounds!' the guard thought frantically.

He was about to run out of there, but found that he could not move his legs. He grunted in anger and frustration as he tried to pull his legs, desperate to get out of there and not face the same fate as his team. That's when he sensed it…the same presence as before...

He glanced at the direction that it was coming from, still continuing to tug on his legs, the presence continuing to close in on him. The fear began to climb in him and he found that he couldn't do anything to save himself.

He then noticed the eyes of the evil chakra and felt pain erupt through his entire body. He could not hold it in any longer and let out a painful scream, which echoed throughout the clearing and into the night.

* * *

The King reread the report that had just come in and sighed in dismay, he closed the scroll clutching it in fury. The reports of dead ANBU were becoming more frequent, and it angered him that he didn't know who continued to kill off his loyal fighters. Placing the report down on the table gently, he laid back on his chair thinking of a solution to this troublesome problem.

He was disrupted from his thoughts when his wife entered the room with the Captain of a ninja training facility, trailing behind her, a file in his hand. His wife quickly flashed him a smile before continuing in a business-like manner.

"Ittetsu requested our presence Jiraiya, it is about a woman who has applied to become a ninja" she said calmly, although Jiraiya knew that his wife supported the new law, no matter what anyone commented about it.

"Very well, have a seat Ittetsu-dono" Jiraiya said before putting his paperwork away from prying eyes.

"So what is the problem Ittetsu" Tsunade said getting straight to the point as she took a seat beside her husband who let out a sigh at his wife's blunt statement.

The said Captain disregarded the Queens tone and laid the folder on the table, opening it and taking out the application of the woman, and handing it to the King.

The king took it and looked over the application, his wife glancing at it from the corner of her eye.

Jiraiya read the application wondering what the problem with it was, 'I have more important things to worry about…'Jiraiya thought before letting out another sigh.

"I don't see anything wrong with it" he responded as he handed the sheets back to him.

Ittetsu looked at the sheets in the Kings hands with an incredulous look, "Your Majesty, this is the first female who has applied to our camp…I don't think it's a good idea…there is talk of war, and I do not think a woman can handle it." Ittetsu replied quickly avoiding the look the Queen was giving him.

Jiraiya shifted in his seat knowing the position that he was being put in, 'This may be the first female to join the camp…but I don't want to suffer the consequences with Tsunade' Jiraiya thought hesitantly.

Moments of silence passed and Jiraiya didn't know how to respond to the Captain's statement. He suddenly jerked in his chair as he felt his wife grab his leg with her hand, her nails digging into his skin.

"Ahem, yes, well…I did create the new law, and it does allow woman to become ninja's so there shouldn't be a problem." Jiraiya responded trying to shake off his wife's hand, in which the pain was becoming unbearable. The Captain nodded and Jiraiya discreetly sighed in relief as his wife released his leg.

"Well I have a proposition…if your Majesty is willing to hear it?" Ittetsu said as he closed the folder.

Jiraiya closed his eyes in annoyance wanting to get this over with, "Let's hear it then", he replied reluctantly.

"Since Haruno is the first female to apply…I think we should see how she fairs in the camp…and if she is not up to my standards then I suggest that she is banned from becoming a ninja" Ittetsu commented casually.

Tsunade remained quiet narrowing her eyes at the Captain, "If the law was made, why should it be tested Captain" was the cold reply of the Queen after the pregnant pause resounded in the room.

Jiraiya nodded his head at his wife's statement, yet he couldn't help but agree with the Captain. This was the first female to apply, and they don't know how they will react in a camp, where they train people to murder others.

"I have heard what you have had to say Captain and there are some parts that I agree on, and other that I don't. I will give Haruno Sakura a year to prove herself, and if she is not up to your standards then she will be removed from the camp…the fate of a ninja…can sometimes be difficult to cope with. We are also crossing through complicated times with the attacks that are occurring. If that is all Captain, then you may leave" Jiraiya stated, getting ready to leave the room.

"Thank you, your Majesties" Ittetsu said, bowing in respect.

Tsunade watched the Captain leave, and looked at her husband, rage written all over her face.

"What makes you think woman are not capable of taking care of themselves!" Tsunade said with frustration for both her husband and for the trials that he placed on the woman.

"The Captain had a point and I have much more troublesome things to worry about Tsunade" Jiraiya said before disappearing.

Tsunade growled in anger and marched out of the room, closing the door with as much hatred as she could muster, causing the door to tear from its hinges.

**

* * *

**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

Hello! This is the re-written version of Trials of a Ninja, Hope you enjoyed it, and hopefully it was better than the first.

This was just the introduction, but it will be getting better! Also some parts might be similar to what I have already written…sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I'm not perfect!

Please Read and Review, and another chapter will be up shortly!

**R**ed**F**ox**D**emon


	2. Haruno Sakura

Authors note at the end...

Here's chapter two! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING **

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

(P.o.v.) - Different points of view

**Summary**: Sakura is from a Noble family, The King (Jiraiya) has recently allowed girls to become Ninja's. The Captain of the camp, Ittetsu, is against having women as ninja's since they are more emotional. So the King and the Captain arrange a deal, that if she is not worthy enough she will be sent home and can never become a ninja again. How will Sakura react? What will happen when she arrives? How will she feel being the only girl in the camp? And how will the boys treat her? Read to find out XD!

* * *

The Trials of a Ninja – Part One

Chapter Two- Haruno Sakura

* * *

**A**ll was silent in the forest, nothing could be heard except for the occasional pant or grunt from the girl above the ground, somewhere hidden in the trees. 

She closed off her mind to the world around her, not letting a single thought come through as she let her mind wander to the task at hand. Another grunt escaped her lips, she felt herself slip but simply poured more chakra to her feet, while performing the number of laborious movements that she was told to do.

"Focus" was the only statement the man let out as he looked around the clearing. Tall trees, which blocked the view of those who tried to intrude, surrounded the area as well as three wooden posts that were located in the middle of the open space. The space was peaceful and far from the village, making it the perfect place for the girl to train.

"I'm trying" was the reply he got after several moments passed.

She growled in frustration seeing that her chakra was depleting, because of the amount that was being used. The drills that were given to her, took much attention from both the body and mind; that of which was lacking at the moment.

"You would be up there longer if you did not carelessly use your chakra earlier" the man bit back before he sat down on a log trying to get comfortable.

"I'm not used to this amount of time" the girl responded to her trainers comment.

Her breathing began to deepen as she counted the hours she was in the tree. 'Five' she thought bitterly before shutting her eyes, trying to hold on.

Silence entered the clearing once more and the girl found it harder to continue, perspiration already gathering on her face.

"I-I can't hold on" she said before unleashing the chakra she had on her feet, letting herself descend to the forest floor.

She had begun training at six o' clock in the morning practicing different battle techniques as well as tasks that would help with her stamina. She glanced at her clock that read one o'clock. She sighed as she felt the walls of her stomach clench signaling her that it was time to eat.

Her trainer shook his head in disappointment at her willingness to give up, "Control is what matters, not time" he stated as he got up, ready to begin the next exercise.

Sakura bowed her head in shame, and disappointment, and got into position for the next exercise.

"Do not let it get to you, Sakura, you have improved greatly and I am proud of you" Ichiro, Sakura's trainer, said as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

He got a nod in response, which confused him, since Sakura would have said something.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he questioned as he handed her a wooden training rod.

"If I was getting better then I would not be in the situation that I am in now" She responded coldly, before regretting the tone she used with her sensei.

Ichiro raised his eyebrows at the response, but merely shook his head at his student's behavior.

Sakura had received the letter informing her that she was accepted to the camp, but found out that she had to comply with certain conditions that did not leave the said girl content.

Ichiro handed his student the practice weapon and looked over her form, correcting her stance. Sakura had grown up from the girl she was before; she now had her cherry locks up till her shoulders, and her eyes seemed wiser and older in a way.

"The King must have had his reasons" Ichiro said as he got ready to attack. Sakura easily dodged his attack before distancing herself from her sensei.

"Reasons…Is he not the one who made the law allowing woman to become ninja's! I do not see where it says that there are certain arrangements that should be followed!" Sakura said loudly before attacking her teacher.

The two continued to attack with the wooden rods, lashing at each other and dodging the others attack gracefully, before setting up for another attack.

"You should not comment on the King's decisions" Ichiro said as he tried to catch his student off guard with a swing to her ribs, but was quickly deflected.

"I am not the only one who does" Sakura said back mockingly before she dropped to the ground, swinging her right leg, trying to knock Ichiro to the floor, but was unsuccessful.

Ichiro rolled his eyes at her reply and quickly maneuvered himself so that he knocked her weapon out of her hands.

"Less talk and more action" he said as he handed Sakura the weapon, which flew out of her hands moments ago.

Sakura frowned as she grabbed her weapon from her sensei's hand, and got back into the proper stance.

* * *

I lay awake gazing at the ceiling, a letter clutched in my hand. Just the thought of the answer within the letter made me clutch at it harder. 

Above my anger was worry, and anxiousness. Not only about what was to come, but of the reactions towards my loyalty would get, specifically from my parents.

My thoughts suddenly drifted back to the training camp. Yes I may have been glad that I was accepted, but why was I to be treated different just because of my gender.

A knock was heard on my door and I padded across the room, and leaned against the door.

"Yes?" I said by the door, waiting for who ever it was to state who they were and their reason for coming.

"Sakura-san? I was told to inform you that dinner is about to be served" the person outside the door said.

"Okay, thank you" I responded, I waited by the door until I heard her steps retreating.

I turned around my back facing the door, and looked around my room.

It was a simple room; there was a bed, two night tables at each side of the bed with only one with a lamp on one of the tables.

The far left side of the room contained my desk, which was beside my window, and on the wall beside that was my clothing drawer.

I dreaded dinner with my parents, but I could not avoid it. I was going to that camp and I was going to show them just how strong Haruno Sakura can be.

I sighed at my statement knowing that no one would care either way. By the way the letter sounded, the Captain does not sound like the friendliest person. He is not supposed to be anyway. He is leading and training shinobi; shinobi who are forbidden to show emotion.

The nerves began to rack through my body once more, but I shook it off and made my way to dinner, swallowing the last ounce of courage I had.

* * *

Sakura continued to prick her dinner with her fork for several moments before excusing herself from the table. 

"Sakura, I would like you to stay for a moment" her father said, rejecting her excuse, and making her take a seat once more.

"You've barely eaten anything dear, is there something the matter?" her mother asked as she took a sip of her drink, concerned for her daughter's well-being.

Sakura's parents were nobles who both occupied their time in different areas, while her father managed his time with horses, her mother would be at their sewing shop, which offered a variety of gowns for both men and women.

Sakura looked at her plate, wondering what to say to her parents. She still had not told them about her application to the camp, and was afraid of their response since she knew they would not agree with her decision.

Silence filled the room as her parents waited for an answer from their reluctant daughter.

"I am sorry for not telling you sooner…but a couple of weeks ago I applied to the training camp in Konoha" she said hesitantly before lowering her head, waiting for her parents oncoming dispute.

"I was wondering when you were going to tell me" her mother said quietly, but Sakura could hear her mother's disappointment, which left her feeling more ashamed then she was about her earlier training session.

"H-How did you know" Sakura quietly asked her parents, looking them in the eye.

"There are things that you cannot keep from us Sakura, let's just say a loyal source informed us" her father stated, before taking out his pipe, and lighting it so that he could smoke.

"Not hear Kazuo" Sakura's mother scolded, as she finished the rest of her dinner.

Her husband nodded his head, quickly apologizing to his wife, before putting his pipe away.

"We are your parents Sakura and this commitment is something serious, when you apply to become a ninja, you put your life on the line. You are my only child and I do not want to lose you, but I respect your decision." Her mother, Mai, stated, looking into Sakura's eyes.

Sakura remained quiet, ashamed at herself, and her unwillingness to tell her parents a commitment of this extent.

The family sat in an uncomfortable silence, not knowing what to say to one another.

'Should I tell them...?' she thought as she wringed her hands beneath the table in nervousness.

"I got the reply" was the quiet statement that finally broke the silence, filling the room with unbearable tension. She waited for her parent's replies but got nothing, meaning they wanted her to continue.

"I was accepted"

**

* * *

**

To be continued…

* * *

Here is another chapter. I know it ended off pretty abruptly, but I don't really want to rush into things.

I hope you enjoyed it; this chapter was to kind of get to know her. Even though she trains with her teacher, it does not mean she is a ninja, which is why she is joining the camp. I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes, but I'm not perfect.

Please Review, and give some constructive criticism (which is greatly appreciated), and another chapter will be up shortly!

RedFoxDemon


	3. The Little Jewel

Authors note at the end...

Well here is a new chapter! So read, enjoy and review!

**! DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING **

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

(P.o.v.) - Different points of view

**Summary**: Sakura is from a Noble family, The King (Jiraiya) has recently allowed girls to become Ninja's. The Captain of the camp, Ittetsu, is against having women as ninja's since they are more emotional. So the King and the Captain arrange a deal, that if she is not worthy enough she will be sent home and can never become a ninja again. How will Sakura react? What will happen when she arrives? How will she feel being the only girl in the camp? And how will the boys treat her? Read to find out XD!

* * *

The Trials of A Ninja – Part One

Chapter Three- The Little Jewel

* * *

_**T**he night was dark and the sky pitch black as smoke filtered its way upwards from the burning houses in a small village that was currently suffering an invasion. _

_Screams tore throughout the small village as the flames continuously sprouted ferociously from several houses. _

_The men of the village tried to defend their families and homes as the shadowed figures continued to destroy everyone and everything around them._

_The women who held their children ran deliriously in different directions, trying to get away from the destruction, tears stained their ash stricken faces as they left their loved ones and homes. _

_Although, that hope was short lived as the shadowed figures spared no one…

* * *

_

Sakura rose with a start, perspiration trailing down her face, inhaling deeply she tried to shake off the disturbing dream. '_It felt so real'_ she thought warily as she slid out of bed, shivering as her body was released from her source of warmth.

Slipping her feet into the blue slippers placed beside her bed she shuffled her way to the door, planning to get a cup of warm milk so that she may fall back asleep.

Opening the door gently hoping that it would not creek she made her way into the dark hallway, her hands trailing on the wall so that she would not fall.

She stopped suddenly when she noticed a source of light that was peeking through the slit of a door. _'What is father doing in his study at this hour'_ she thought suspiciously as she walked towards the door, her milk long ago forgotten.

As she crept closer to the door, she felt a sense of dread begin to rise clutching at her chest, making it a bit difficult to breathe.

Murmurs could be heard on the other side of the wooden barrier as she arrived; noiselessly she pressed her body against the closed door, leaning her ear against it trying to disclose what the occupants of the room were discussing.

From the voices she could clarify that one was her father, and another was a male, although she did not know who.

"-foolish decision to do that, my lord." the unknown voice commented. Sakura heard a snort, guessing that it was her father.

"I just struck myself a deal with a noble from another village; the last thing I fancy is dishonor to my name." Kazuo said. Sakura pressed her ear further into the door, wondering what they were discussing.

'_Struck a deal?' _Sakura thought waiting for the conversation to continue.

"What has happened to my little blossom…why does she insist on this useless dream? I respect my daughter for she is a jewel to me, although I cannot let her do this. It will ruin everything and she will bring disgrace into this family…I cannot allow that" Kazuo stated gravely, seating himself on the chair behind his desk.

Outside the door, Sakura was inhaling deeply, as her eyes began to water.

"What would you like me to do my lord?" the man questioned.

There was a long silence in the room that seemed to last much longer then what it really was.

"I want you to send a group and make sure that my little jewel's dream is demolished" Kazuo said quietly standing up from the chair.

Sakura touched her cheek as the tears begin to fall involuntarily. She could not believe what she had just heard. _'Run_' her mind persisted, but she found that she was routed to the spot.

_Run_

_Run_

_Run_

Shuffling could be heard outside the door, and Sakura knew that she was going to get caught if she remained in the same position she was in.

Quickly making her way to her room, not even caring where she was going, she retraced her steps and managed to get to her room, without making a sound. She shut the door to her room quietly, sliding down against the door.

Sobs racked through her body, her shoulders shaking, yet no sound emerged, and no tears fell.

_Run…away_

_Runaway…_

_Run_

_Run_

She had to get out…she had to _runaway_…she was not going to give up on her dream…although, the thought of assassins scared her greatly, she would not submit to her fear.

Getting up from the cold floor she made her way around her room, gathering all that she needed, being as quiet as she could.

No sooner, she heard a door creak as the two occupants made their way back to where they should be. Suddenly she stopped as she heard murmurs from behind her door.

Sakura cursed silently stuffing her pack beneath her bed. Climbing in, and pulling the covers over herself she settled in, as her door opened…a pair of feet shuffling towards her bed.

She shook inwardly as she thought of the possibility of being murdered now, in her bed.

She clenched her eyes, waiting for the upcoming blow, when she felt a kiss being placed on her forehead.

Praying in thanks that it was dark, she was glad that her father wasn't able to see her reaction. She unclenched her eyes slightly, as she felt the presence of her father as he stood beside her bed.

"My lord?" she heard the same unknown man, quietly call out.

Silently waiting for what her father would do, she stiffened slightly as she felt her father bend down and run his hand through her hair affectionately before whispering _'goodbye_'.

The 'sleeping' girl felt anger rise as her father and his comrade left the room.

After making sure they were gone, she flew from the bed, throwing the covers off of her form reaching under the bed for her bag.

* * *

The sound of hooves could be heard echoing throughout the forest. Its hooves clobbering the floor making it tremble slightly through each swift passing.

The riders breathe quickening as she continued deeper into the dark woods, the moonlight eerily shinning upon the forest floor.

Sakura allowed her silent tears to trail down her face as she continued her way further from her home.

'_I want you to send a group and make sure that my little jewel's dream is demolished'_

That one sentence continued to repeat itself in her mind as she ran away from her home. The sense of betrayal lingered in her mind as she thought of her fathers 'deal' with one of the nobles.

He preferred her dead, than to destroy the family name. Grunting in bitterness, Sakura nudged her horse to ride on faster.

She knew that the riders would be after her tomorrow, so she tried to get as far as she could. She would be at the next town in three hours if she continued riding in this pace.

Adrenaline was fueling her, although she did not know how long it would last.

After several hours of continuous riding Sakura was immensely tired and did not know how long she could last. She and Shadow Dancer, her horse, had finally emerged from the menacing forest and onto a quiet town, which looked abandoned at first glance.

She quickly dismounted her horse, fetching a treat from her bag to reward him with. She then grabbed his reigns and walked towards the village trying to find a stable.

After settling her horse in a comfortable stable, she reached for a cloak in her bag, placing it over her shoulders while lifting the hood, to cover her hair.

Glancing around the stable, checking to see if the coast was clear, she made her way to the second floor of the stable, which appeared to be a balcony of sorts that overlooked the rest of the stable.

Climbing onto the hay-covered balcony she settled in a comfortable position, hoping that she would not be caught.

* * *

"_I'm glad to be of service to you, sire" a man said as he took a seat across from a shadowed figure._

_Both men were currently in a large study, a fire lit in the fire place providing both the men with light and warmth. It was night and the two found it easier to meet each other during this time, so that no explanations had to be given during the day. _

"_The plans will soon be taken out, I expect full participation on your part Haruno." The man said quietly shifting slightly in his seat._

"_Yes Sire" Kazuo replied standing up to bow, before he took his leave._

"_How is your little jewel" the figure said suddenly causing Kazuo to freeze momentarily._

"_She is well master" Kazuo stated over his shoulder before leaving the room, not noticing the smirk the man held from behind his desk._

"_The shadow will soon rise and conquer all…" the man said as he chuckled leaving a cold and malicious feeling in the room. _

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

­

Hello…well here's another chapter although I know it took a while, but I had a case of writer's block and didn't know how to continue with the story!

Thank you for those who reviewed or simply read the story, the feedback is greatly appreciated.

And yes this story is inspired by Tamora Pierce who is a great author! XD! So as you already know I don't own anything, as already stated above.

Also I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes but I am not perfect!

Please Review, and give some constructive criticism (which is greatly appreciated), and another chapter will be up shortly! The more reviews I get the faster I will update

RedFoxDemon


	4. A mother and her child

Authors note at the end...

**! DISCLAIMER:****I don't own ANYTHING **

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

(P.o.v.) - Different points of view

**Summary**: Sakura is from a Noble family, The King (Jiraiya) has recently allowed girls to become Ninja's. The Captain of the camp, Ittetsu, is against having women as ninja's since they are more emotional. So the King and the Captain arrange a deal, that if she is not worthy enough she will be sent home and can never become a ninja again. How will Sakura react? What will happen when she arrives? How will she feel being the only girl in the camp? And how will the boys treat her? Read to find out XD!

* * *

The Trials of A Ninja – Part One

Chapter Four- A mother and her child

* * *

The padding of footsteps echoed throughout a dim and vast hallway, as a tall shadowed figure made his way to an office at the far end of the ominous corridor, his cloak sweeping lightly against the floor as his pace picked up.

Arriving, he delivered two swift knocks to the mahogany door, his hands slightly shaking as he waited for a response. After hearing a confirmation, he composed himself before entering the room.

Glancing swiftly around the room, the man spotted his leader sitting at his desk hunched over reading a scroll, the glare from his lamp reflecting on his pail skin as his finger traced around the scroll.

Walking up to the desk that was scattered with several documents the man bowed respectively before an emotionless look graced his features.

"I am glad to announce that the Haruno Kazuo will be aiding you with what you may need" the man said breaking the silence of the room.

The menacing figure behind the desk stopped and straightened his back before casting a glance at the messenger, who inwardly shivered at his master's snake-like eyes.

"Very well" Orochimaru said before continuing his reading. The messenger shifted slightly not knowing what to do.

"Kabuto-san also told me to inform you of their daughter, who has now joined the training camp in Konoha. Although her father sent messengers of his own to assassinate her so that no trails may lead back to us" the messenger blurted out, his walls of defense slightly crumbling at the glare his master was sending him.

"I see…you may go now" Orochimaru said calmly before leaning back in his chair. 'So the cherry blossom decided to become a ninja' He thought to himself, a smirk plastered on his face.

* * *

The sun shone brightly from its place in the sky, beams of light bathing the earth in its warmth. Sakura held onto the reigns of her companion as they continued their dreary ride towards the training camp.

She had now runaway from her home to the only place that she could go where she could be safe. Shock of her father's demand still continued to flow in her mind, leaving her somewhat numb to her surroundings.

A sigh escaped her lips as she shook the thought from her mind. She thought of using her chakra, however, if people were hunting her, then she would have to conserve it. With this realization dawning on her once more, she ordered her horse to pick up its pace.

Both traveled through the plains, nearing their destination. The said girl, clutching her cloak closer as the wind seemed to flow right through her.

* * *

The night was quiet as two figures slid into the town going unnoticed. Walking around the small village they made their way over to a small bar, which seemed to have the only signs of life, noises of the content customers echoing into the silent town.

They entered silently and made there way to the bar, their dark cloaks shielding them from curious gazes of those who were still sober.

The first man leaned against the bar, facing the bartender who was drying a beer glass. "Can I get something for you" the middle-aged man asked the mysterious figures.

"My companion and I are searching for a woman who could have passed through here." The baritone voice of the man replied.

The bartender narrowed his eyes as he put the glass away, "I receive many customers, you may want to be a bit more specific" he answered after a short moment.

The man's other companion stepped forward, removing a picture from the inside of his cloak, handing it to the bartender while he took a seat in one of the stools.

The bartender gazed at the picture, 'What strange features' he thought as he looked at the woman's unnatural hair color.

"No, I have not seen her anywhere here" he said returning the picture to the seated man.

The mysterious figure grunted in distaste as he motioned for his partner to get up. Both men exited as silently as they entered. The bartender who was quite confounded with the strange men shook his head and continued on.

"Where is that wretched wench?" demanded the quieter of the companions once they got outside.

"Your impatience, Taro, will not assist us in finding her any sooner"said the 'leader' of the two.

"Mamouro, you know the consequences if we do not find her" Taro mumbled before adjusting his pack.

Mamouro merely brushed off his comment as they continued on their way, focusing chakra on the soles of their feet, increasing their speed.

* * *

Mrs. Haruno sat at her vanity table quietly running her brush through her maroon colored tresses. She was suddenly interrupted when her husband stormed through the door. Mai ignored her husband as she went back to brushing her hair.

From the mirror she could see her husband pacing in front of their bed, while wriggling his hands.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Mai asked the anxious man, somewhat coldly.

Kazuo stopped his pacing and looked at his wife, as though he hadn't noticed her there. "No" he said shortly before sitting at the edge of their bed.

There was a tense silence in the room as the couple ignored each other's presence.

"Kazuo" she called out quietly breaking the silence.

"Yes, dear?" he replied while sighing.

"Where is my daughter?" she demanded quietly.

"She left for the camp" was his short reply before striding out of the room.

Mai raised an eyebrow at her husband's antics, while gently placing her brush back on the table. Sakura would never leave without informing them. Mai also woke early in the morning and she would always pass by her daughter's bedroom. However, this morning she wasn't there.

Her husband's actions were quite suspicious. Lately he has been very secretive, with many guests over. Whenever Mai asked him what was wrong he would just walk off.

Mai sighed and made her way to the foyer, but stopped when she noticed the door of Kazuo's study open. '_He usually keeps it closed' _she thought to herself silently as she made her way in.

The sun shone through the open windows which made it easier for her to navigate. Making her way to his desk she noticed several papers sprawled on the table. Picking one up she scanned the contents.

"Kabuto" she mumbled seeing the name of the sender.

"What are you doing here?"

Mai let the paper fall, adjusting her posture as she looked into the eyes of her husband. The silence in the room was broken when Mai made her way out, brushing past her husband.

"Do not involve yourself in affairs that do not concern you" Kazuo warned, not looking at his wife.

"_My_ daughter is the _affair_ that I am concerned with. _You_ do well not to muddle with a mother and child Kazuo" Mai replied as she continued down the hall.

Kazuo walked into his study while cursing silently. _'Do not push my limits Mai…Or you might end up like our daughter' _he thought before taking a seat.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter.I know its short but I'm working on my other story, I have two chapters done but I'm trying to finish it before I post. Sorry it took me a while, I rewrote this chapter a couple of times but it never sounded right.

Thank you to all those who reviewed or simply read the story! It's greatly appreciated!

Sorry for the errors, but I'm not perfect --...

Please review D

_Until the next chapter…_

RedFoxDemon


	5. A Warm Welcome?

Authors note at the end...

**! DISCLAIMER:****I do not own ANYTHING **

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

(P.o.v.) - Different points of view

**Summary**: Sakura is from a Noble family, The King (Jiraiya) has recently allowed girls to become Ninja's. The Captain of the camp, Ittetsu, is against having women as ninja's since they are more emotional. So the King and the Captain arrange a deal, that if she is not worthy enough she will be sent home and can never become a ninja again. How will Sakura react? What will happen when she arrives? How will she feel being the only girl in the camp? And how will the boys treat her? Read to find out XD!

* * *

The Trials of A Ninja – Part One

Chapter Four- A Warm Welcome?

* * *

It was early in the morning, the sun still tucked away waiting to emerge. A figure in a dark cloak, mounted on her stead, stood over a hill overlooking a large facility.

'_There it is'_ Sakura thought before sighing in relief at her luck. She had continued to travel only stopping for a couple of hours.

Patting her mare's neck, she pulled the reigns signaling her companion to move forward. "_There's no rush…it is still early and I pushed my friend enough,' _she thought before letting her shoulders sag.

"Where do you think you are going my little cherry blossom" a malicious voice sneered.

Immediately Sakura tensed, and let out a frustrated sigh. She was so close to the camp, and assumed she was safe.

'_Why didn't I just get there as fast as I could,' _she berated herself before looking in the direction of the voice, finding it a bit difficult since she could not detect his chakra.

Sakura quickly got off her horse and sent it in the direction of the camp. '_Hurry'_ she thought before looking around her.

"What do you want!" she demanded, although she already knew the answer.

The mysterious voice chuckled at her bought of bravery, before appearing behind her, fiddling with a strand of hair that managed to free its way from the cloak.

Sakura growled at their proximity and distanced herself, while grabbing a kunai.

The mysterious figure grunted in reply before taking out his weapon as well, his partner hidden, waiting for the right moment.

"We've been searching for you, my dear, and to be honest I prefer doing a job quickly so be a good little girl and hold still," the man said, raising his weapon.

Sakura infused chakra into her feet and moved away just in time to dodge his attack.

Sensing a presence behind her, she bent low and swung out her left leg. Although, he moved just in time and managed to land a hit on her ribs in return.

Sakura grimaced and knew that if she did not concentrate she would not make it to the camp. "Shunshin no Jutsu" she muttered quietly while making the seals.

Taro grunted in disapproval when he saw that she had suddenly disappeared, only to smirk when he sensed her behind him.

Sakura gave herself silent praise when she managed to land a hit, but cursed when she noticed that her opponent had turned into a log.

Sakura was about to move when she was suddenly trapped. _'I can't move!'_ she thought as she tried to free her limbs. She scowled when she felt little cuts forming in her wrists where she struggled. _'chakra strings'_ she realized, immediately stopping.

"Taro, that's enough," Mamouro said coming out from the shadows, "Don't assume that your little genin tricks are going to fool us little girl, we are jounin ranked, it will take much more."

Sakura's breath became ragged as she sensed an additional string around her neck. _'Don't panic'_ she continued to chant in her mind, yet, at the brink of death she found herself involuntarily going against this statement.

Closing her eyes she thought of her failure, all the while trying to block out how the chakra strings were tightening around the various parts of her body.

"Yo" a voice broke throughout the clearing.

The two jounin who were around Sakura faced the two men who were approaching them.

"You must be Haruno Sakura, welcome" the figure said while his partner scoffed, twirling a senbon in his mouth.

"Ah, you must be the famous Copy-nin, Hatake Kakashi, a pleasure" Taro sneared as he stepped in front of Sakura.

"Now, now Taro, no need to be rude to our guests" Mamouro murmured all the while continuing to tighten the strings at an agonizingly slow rate.

Sakura found herself rolling her eyes, here they were in a clearing with people who wanted to kill her and fellow shinobi and they were having a conversation. Joy.

"We suggest that you let her go" Kakashi said, his voice lowering, causing Taro to flinch. Mamouro huffed and pushed his hands forward ready to finish his job, when he found himself paralyzed.

Taro looked at his partner with a questioning look, waiting for him to finish but froze when he saw several senbon needles sticking from various points in his comrads body.

"Shit" he cursed before facing his opponents. Letting out a sigh he raised his hands slowly ready to surrender, before suddenly reaching for a smoke bomb.

After the smoke cleared Sakura found herself facing the two shinobi from the camp. An awkward silence setteld over the group, before Sakura stuck out her hand.

"Thank you, I hope I am not late"

'_Oh the irony'_ Genma thought before glancing at his partner, while sighing at his tardiness.

Both shinobi shook the offered hand, while Kakashi tilted his head slightly, "No, but we should get going"

With a nod the three of them set off toward the camp, she found herself infusing chakra into her feet just to keep up.

Sighing in contentment she studied the two in front of her, which proved to be somewhat difficult since it was still dark, although the sky was starting to shed its light.

The man named Kakashi had a mask covering the majority of his face while his hitai was slanted and covered one of his eyes. His hair was very strange in Sakura's opinion, _'I wonder how he gets it like that…'. _

Shaking the thought out of her mind, she focused on his nameless partner. All that she could see was a bandana on his head and a senbon that he always twirled in his mouth.

Sakura didn't have time to brood over the two mysterious men when she noticed that they were at the entry gate.

She found her breath leaving her for the second time that morning when she examined the large facility. There was a large brick building that seemed to continue on for miles while various training areas were scattered outside.

"Well look what the shinobi dragged in" a voice commented to them from the front gates.

Kakashi shot them a look which silenced them immediately.

"This is the new student" Genma filled in, turning to the girl, "Your horse is in the stable, which is located to your right". With a nod he left, leaving her with the famous Copy-nin and the two guards.

"That was Shiranui Genma, and these two are Kamizuki Izumo and Hagane Kotetsu, you can classify them as the Captains lapdogs" Kakashi said, his eye creecing, in what she could guess was a smile.

"I'm going to notify the Captain" Kotetsu interupted before any argument could start. Kakashi nodded his head as if saying that it would be a good idea.

Feeling the silence emerging again, Kakashi took out his trusty Icha Icha Paradise book and began to read all the while, observing the girl from the corner of his eyes. The girl had a small frame, although he had learned that one should never underestimate another.

She also had a unique color of hair which poked through several directions from her hood. A bright pair of emerald eyes also added to her unique appearance.

Why a female wanted to become a ninja was unknown to him, but the question that came to mind was why were there shinobi out to get her. _'She hasn't even made herself known and she already has assassins after her'_ he thought warily.

Kakashi faced the girl, a serious expression adorning his face. "Sakura" he called out, snapping the girl back to her surroundings.

"Yes?" she called out facing her future sensei.

Pulling her away from prying ears, he asked the quesiton that has been plaguing his mind.

"Why were those shinobi after you?"

His shoulders were sagged while his hands were stuffed in his pocket, his lone eye focusing on her face, waiting for her reply.

Sakura remained quiet, _'Should I tell him?' _she thought to herself. She then found herself thinking that she was already here, so there would be no point in adding wood to the fire.

"I do not know Hatake-san" she answered simply before making her way back to the booth where Izumo sat, observing the two curiously.

Kakashi raised his brow at her strange behaviour, just by her reaction he knew that she was lying. With an inward sigh he made his way to the booth, book in hand., all the while observant of this new student.

"Haruno" a voice boomed, sounding like a whip.

"Yes, sir" she said while straightening herself before facing the Captain.. His brunette hair reaching till his shoulders, while his hazel eyes bore down at her. He had a scar trailing from his eyebrow to his forhead, in what Sakura could assume was a painful attack.

He stood tall, and was well built, with his breeches, shirt and vest with Konoha's emblem.

"Do not speak unless you are commanded, Haruno" Ittetsu stated before turning to the others at the booth. Nodding his head, he lead the way to his office.

Sakura looked at her home for the next couple of years, her light footfalls echoeing throughout the corrider, while her Captain was silent, one would think that he was not there.

Sakura only was able to concentrate when she found herself sitting, on a wooden chair looking at Ittetsu.

"First of all," he started while clapsing his hands together, "why are you here, is this a joke?"

Sakura was taken aback with the blunt quesiton, she found herself staring at him as if the comment he just gave was a joke itself.

"No sir, I-"

"You do know that you will not get different treatment whatsoever, correct?"

"Of course sir, that-"

"There are many rules to follow, and I expect proper behaviour"

"Ye-"

"The training will be rigorous, and one wrong move Haruno, and your ass is out of here, I disaprove of females in this camp, and you, are one lucky female"

"…"

"Do you understand, Haruno, if I see that you are not up to standards **you-are-out**"

"Yes sir, I understand"

"Good"

"Kotetsu" he bellowed, knowing that he would be in the hall.

The door opened quietly, the said man peaking inside the room, "Sir?"

"Call Yamanaka in here immediately" the Captain ordered.

"Yes, sir"

With a click, the door was closed and Sakura found herself once again in silence with the strict Captain. _'So much for a warm welcome' _she thought humorously.

She kept her face straight, looking behind Ittetsu's shoulder at the window which gave a view of the large battle fields. Taking her eyes off the window she glanced around the office, taking in the simple but finely furnished room.

While Sakura was enjoying the scenery, Ittetsu sat observing her. The thought of the King creating this law, infuriated him to no end. Females were emotions beings, they could not handle the darkness of the world.

With all the reports they were receiving, the Captain was sure that there would be an upcoming war of sorts.

Two softs knocks interupted his thoughts. "Come in"

A girl poked her head in, much like the previous visitor.

"Yamanaka, show Haruno-san to a room" he said before turning to his paper work, which was scattered around his desk.

Sakura turned around and saw a girl with mid waist blonde hair, looking at her with a mixture of confusion and apprehension in her eyes.

Giving her a small smile, which was returned, she stood from her position giving a final bow of respect to the Captain, and made her way out.

Hearing the door click, Sakura took a deep breath.

"That bad?" the girl said, breaking the silence. Sakura gave a grimace but found herself smiling, she had finally made it.

"I am Haruno Sakura" she said offering her hand, after recovering from her first encounter with the Captain.

The girl took it, "Yamanaka Ino"

The two were quiet as they made there way down the silent corridor. Ino led the way, her grey gown trailing across the floor.

To say that Ino was surprised was an understatement. In all the years she has served in this camp, it is the first time she has seen a female.

'_Why would she want to transform herself into a warrior, it is more fun to enjoy being a lady'_ Ino thought to herself silently before examining the girl next to her.

"You know," Ino interupted, "you have a really big forehead"

Sakura turned sharply to the girl and sucked in a breath. _'The nerve'_ she thought furiously.

"What" she bit out in reply to the obnoxious statement.

Ino continued forward as if everything was normal, and ignored the girl beside her.

Remembering her reaction to her honest comment, Ino found herself laughing loudly.

However, she stopped immediately when a pig-like snort was heard.

Turning to Sakura, she saw the said girl smirking. "You did not hear that" she said, turning red, at the embarassing sound she made.

"What was that, Ino-p-i-g?"

Ino found herself fuming, at the nickname. _'How dare she compare me to-to a pig!' _Ino thought furiously, crossing her arms over her chest while huffing.

"Is that right? Forehead-girl" she shot back with a smug grin.

Although, before Sakura could inflict any damage they arrived in the room.

"I will be back later, I have some other things to get to, see ya…Forehead-girl" Ino said calmly before closing the door.

"Bye Ino-pig" she replied loudly, so the girl could hear, only to smirk when she heard the loud grunt.

Sakura sighed and threw herself on the bed, only to hear a loud crack. Getting up quickly, she cursed at her luck, and inspected the bed, waiting for it to collapse.

'_Can't I just relax already?'_ she asked to the heavens after looking at the piece of furniture.

After testing it out she sat down slowly and relaxed her tense body which was beginning to ache.

She glanced around the room and saw that it was also simply furnished with a desk, a bookshelf containing several books, most of which were for school, a connecting door to a washroom, a bed and a nightable.

She then hissed when she felt stings of pain coming from different parts of her body. _'I was so caught up with everything that I have forgotten the battle earlier this morning' _.

With a sigh, she got up and made her way to the washroom, planning on cleaning the cuts that she had acquired.

"This is going to be a long year"

**

* * *

**

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hello, heres another chapter, a bit longer then usual )! Hope you all enjoyed it!

Thank you to those who reviewed or simply read the story it is greatly appreciated.

Please Review or give constructive criticism, your opinions always helps ,

Sorry for the spelling mistakes, I tried to pick them out because my spell check is not working --'

Until the next chapter….

RedFoxDemon


	6. Sponsors and Secrets

Authors note at the end...

**! DISCLAIMER:****I do not own ANYTHING **

"..." - People talking

'...' - People thoughts

(P.o.v.) - Different points of view

**Summary**: Sakura is from a Noble family, The King (Jiraiya) has recently allowed girls to become Ninja's. The Captain of the camp, Ittetsu, is against having women as ninja's since they are more emotional. So the King and the Captain arrange a deal, that if she is not worthy enough she will be sent home and can never become a ninja again. How will Sakura react? What will happen when she arrives? How will she feel being the only girl in the camp? And how will the boys treat her? Read to find out XD!

* * *

The Trials of A Ninja – Part One

Chapter Six- Sponsors and Secrets

* * *

_A dark figure stood in his study, cloak slouched against the ground his back facing three people._

"_I caught them Master, they were on the run" The third man said, standing at a distance from the other occupants in the room._

_The dark figure merely glanced at his two 'captives' before his eyes narrowed in distaste. The two said men who were bound kept there gazes focused on the floor._

_The silence in the room seemed to stretch until he turned around and walked slowly to the men. _

"_I ask you to complete one simple task, and you fail…Pity," the man said as he circled his 'prey', "You may leave," he motioned to the third man, who scurried out of the room._

* * *

**S**akura awoke sitting and breathing deeply. She sighed, clutching her chest as she thought of those two men being tortured. They reminded her of the assassins that had been sent for her.

Shifting on the bed, she slid her feet out from under the covers only to shiver as they were exposed to the cool floor.

Sakura quickly glanced out the window and saw that it was still dark. Grumbling in irritation, she lit a candle, which provided the room with a soft glow, and began searching for her staff.

She allowed herself to automatically get into the proper stance just as she had many times, before beginning her dance by swinging the staff diagonally then gripping it tightly before she plunged it forward.

The only sound that was heard was the whip of the staff cutting through the air, and light breathes as she began to give thrusts that were more violent.

She was completely emerged in her routine that she failed to hear the ring of the bell signaling that breakfast was to start in half an hour.

* * *

Ino grumpily made her way to Sakura's room, with towels in hand, while muttering that she would much rather prefer being a noble-woman then waking up at such an ungodly hour everyday.

When she finally reached the door, she opened it roughly not even bothering to knock.

She managed to maintain a grip on the towels as she leaped backwards avoiding the whip of the staff.

She silently watched the pink haired female twirl the staff gracefully before giving one final sweep and bringing it to her side.

* * *

Sakura cursed mentally at completely ignoring her surroundings. It would not do well to injure someone on her first day there.

"Sorry Ino, I did not notice the time," she said quietly while placing her staff back where it belonged.

Ino remained silent for a moment before nodding and completing her task.

Grabbing the towels, Sakura bid her thanks to the girl who was now arranging the bed covers, all the while muttering curses.

Shaking her head at Ino antics, Sakura washed up before dressing in a pair of plain breeches and a tunic.

Taking a deep breathe she turned around to find Ino staring at her.

"What?" She questioned as she walked to the door.

"Aren't you afraid?" Ino asked quietly, carefully examining the girls' expression.

"No, this is my dream, and I _will_ achieve it, it is just like training at home"

"Except being surrounded by men who will judge and try to ruin you," Ino muttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the comment before making her way out.

After what seemed like hours both arrived at the mess hall, Ino bidding her luck before making her way back to the kitchen to help with the preparations for the day.

Sakura looked at the door and took a deep breath before walking closer raising her arm to push open the door when she suddenly dropped it back to her side.

The realization of what she was going to do finally dawned on her, and she began to berate herself mentally about her decision. Too late to back down now, she swallowed any feelings of fear before opening the doors.

The scents and sounds of her peers heightened her senses as she made her way to the table where the meals were being served.

She sighed slightly as she noticed the hall become quiet with her arrival. Various whispers echoed throughout the room, but Sakura kept herself calm before looking for a seat.

She made her way to the back of the hall, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. As she sat down, she noticed others at her table shifting away from her. 'How mature' she mused to herself as she began to inhale the food as calmly as she could.

She had not noticed how hungry she was, through her journey she had only managed to eat stale bread, and the good food was a nice change.

She slightly jumped from her seat when she heard the door open loudly. The hall suddenly became quiet once more, as the Captain strode to the front of the room where a large table was placed facing the rest of hia students.

Everyone stood silently and waited for his words. Giving a prayer of thanks the Captain finally took his seat.

Sakura continued to eat silently ignoring the stares around her. Only to be interrupted once again when the Captain announced her name and someone else's.

Grumbling silently at the constant interruptions Sakura made her way to the front after she cleared her place.

She also noticed another person stand up. '_That must be Nara' _she thought thinking of the name the Captain called out.

Both stood beside one another at the head table gazes aimed forward as the waited on instructions.

"I believe that you have not chosen anyone to guide, am I correct Nara?" he said quietly after a long moment.

"Yes, sir" Shikamaru replied lazily

"Are there not enough Genin?"

"No, sir"

"Then I would like you to meet the new genin you are going to sponsor"

Shikamaru remained quiet for a moment before accepting.

Sakura stood quietly observing before being dragged off to the door. When she got outside of the hall, she pulled her arm back and got into a stance.

Shikamaru looked at her with a brow raised.

"My name is Nara Shikamaru" he said extending his hand.

Looking at his hand warily, she accepted. "Haruno Sakura" she replied.

Nodding his head, he began to walk down the hall. Sakura watched him go silently, not knowing whether to follow him or not.

"Well, are you coming?" she heard him mutter before she made her way by his side.

Both walked at a brisk pace with Shikamaru pointing out what certain rooms were, or what classes she would have.

She found out that because of his intellect he fast tracked a year, so he was now a Chunin.

"So why did you decide to become a ninja, Haruno?"

Sakura studied the man beside her wondering why he had suddenly asked that question.

"I am not here as a joke, if that is what you are thinking. I think I can better serve my country this way then by being a court lady."

Shikamaru nodded his head before mumbling that she was troublesome.

Throughout the morning, Shikamaru noticed that she was different which made him respect her in a way, although he still was not completely convinced that she would pull through.

Sakura knew she was not there to make friends, but having some support did not hurt, and brought a slight feeling of comfort.

After finding out her father's opinion and what he sent others to do, her confidence seemed to shrink.

'_Is this what mother thinks as well...' _she thought before clenching her fists.

Shikamaru noticed her strange behavior but shook it off, thinking that it was none of his concern anyway.

The bell rang loudly signaling lunch, which brought both of them out of their thoughts.

* * *

Kazuo slammed his fist on his desk in anger at the message he had just received. His daughter had made it to the camp, and the assassins had already been taken care of.

Kazuo clutched his head in despair. He knew the master would not be content in finding out that their may be a leak. Cursing loudly he threw the scroll against the wall by the fireplace, and stormed out of the room.

Mai who had been in her room, which was next to her husbands study, heard the commotion he was causing.

Getting up from her desk, she made her way to the hall, glancing around, she saw that her husband had left; the echo of the front door signaling that he left the house.

Making her way silently to his study, not wanting to be caught once again, she glanced around the room.

She first made her way to the scroll that had been thrown haphazardly against the wall; and read the content.

She furrowed her brows in question when she noticed that it mentioned her daughter and something about men being disposed of. She looked at the end and noticed the same name once again. '_Kabuto…who are you?' _she questioned silently.

She walked over to the desk laying down the message before glancing around the room.

A scroll tucked into the bookshelf caught her attention. _'A hopeful wish that may fill the desire of one...' _she continued reading silently. Putting the scroll down, she quickly raced into her room to get a fresh scroll and her ink.

Walking quickly to the office she wrote down as much of the poem as she could while scribbling the mysterious man's name.

A loud bang made her jump. _'He is home'_ she thought nervously before putting the scroll away and making her way into her room.

Hearing quiet thuds, she knew her husband was on his way upstairs. She quickly went to her desk and pulled one of the drawers until it was completely detached from the table.

She saw her secret compartment were she kept her treasured items and stored the scroll in there, while shoving the drawer back in place. Only Sakura and herself knew of this little secret, and she meant to keep it that way.

Taking a deep breathe she relaxed against the chair. Only to realize that she had left the scroll that was previously thrown by her husband; on his desk...

* * *

Hello! Hope you enjoyed the chapter ! Sorry if the update was a little bit late, but I did not know how to start this chapter, and then I began and it transformed into this.

Thank you to those who reviewed or simply read the story, it is greatly appreciated :D

Sorry for the spelling errors but I am trying my best to spot them, but sometimes no matter how many times you read something you never catch it --

Please review, constructive criticism is also greatly appreciated!

Until the next chapter…

RedFoxDemon


End file.
